Synthesis of steroid analogs intended to produce cytotoxic effects selectively on the prostate. These compounds are intended to be specific alkylating agents for prostatic Delta 4-3-ketosteroid 5 alpha-oxido reductase. Compounds will be evaluated by their effects on wet weight of prostatic tissue, by measurement of their effects on Delta 4-5-ketosteroid 5 alpha-oxidoreductase, by measurement of DNA synthesis in rat sex accessory tissues, and in the Dunning hormone-sensitive prostatic adenocarcinoma (R-3327-H) in rats.